


Equations

by Tertia_Quinn



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tertia_Quinn/pseuds/Tertia_Quinn
Summary: He writes equations on her skin in long and loopy patterns that she could never hope to read or understand.





	Equations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In the timeline of this story the Hargreeves kids are all 17 currently. There is no age gap between the coupling of Five/Vanya. This is a Mature story so reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Yes. There's sex so it's a mature/explicit story. Sooooo...
> 
> *Clears throat and uses the Mortal Kombat voice*  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

He writes equations on her skin in long and loopy patterns that she could never hope to read or understand. Even so, she still tried. Up past her knee beyond her thigh and across her lower back….no part of her seems to be sacred. No part escapes his perusal or touch as he moves the brush back and forth across her flesh sending goosebumps along her body. 

“Be still Vanya,” he commands, absent-mindedly biting the end of his brush as she shivers and tries to control her breathing. He’s as cool as a cucumber as he adjusts himself on the bed to get a better angle. Silently, she prays to every deity she's ever known for mercy in hopes of hiding how it's affecting her. 

“Apollo, Saraswati…..Hathor can you hear me? I know I’ve…..”

He drags the brush up her side causing her to suck in a deep breath. She bit her lip as it grazed the side of her breast, her thoughts seemed to go scattering to the wind in a million different directions and she wondered if he realized how much of an effect he has on her.

”This is insane.” she mumbles to herself in a voice to low for him to hear  
“wholly and completely insane.”

How had she managed to get herself into this situation again? Oh, that’s right he'd asked. The bastard had asked and him being who he was, and her being who she was, she couldn't find it in herself to say no.

She'd never been able to refuse him anything. All he'd ever had to do was look at her with those blue eyes of his, their ocean filled depths seeming to dig into her soul and ferret out every secret, every memory she’d ever tried to keep or hide from him and she’d be lost. 

When they had been little (the first time around) he’d always seemed to know when something was wrong. When Dad had gone on a tangent informing her of how average and useless she was. How small and insignificant... He’d known. When one of the others would go too far and manage to destroy the small portions of peace and joy she’d somehow scraped together... he’d known. And to the very best of his abilities, he’d tried to fix it. Whether it had been verbally eviscerating the others or simply informing her that Dad was an ass. He’d tried and that had somehow always managed to make her feel better.

And then, when she’d learned to depend on him he was gone. He’d faded from her life like ashes in the wind and…. her world had imploded. He’d left a hole in her heart that nothing seemed to fill. No matter how many pills she took or how many songs she learned to play. She was desperate to end the silence and nothing had seemed to work. He left a void in her soul that seemed to suck up everything she’d ever cared for and then it rained down chaos and misery until she…..

“Stop it!” his irritated voice rang through the air like a gong and she had to force herself not to flinch.

“You’re thinking too loud and it’s distracting.” 

“You don’t want to distract me from this do you Van-ya?” He asked in a voice that did things to her insides and had her eyes shooting over her shoulder in disbelief…….was he...smirking?

“All it would take is one wrong number in one wrong place and we’ll all be thirteen again.” 

“And we wouldn't want that now would we.”

“Th...thirteen” she stuttered “...you…”

HE WAS!!!.. That smarmy bastard. HE WAS SMIRKING!!...... AT HER!! He knew exactly what he was doing and he knew EXACTLY how it was making her feel!

“I don't know about you but living through that age and going through puberty again for a third time is not on the top of my list of things to do.”

“I have too many plans for us to allow that to happen.” 

His eyes connected to hers knowingly seeming to throw off heat and the smirk resting on his mouth appeared to grow when she let out an involuntary squeak.

“P...Plans?” she managed to force out. Her stomach flipped and her face heated up.

“Yes. Plans.” he snickered trapping her lower body between his knees and moving the brush back up to her naked shoulder seeming to get lost in his calculations again.

“Wh...what plans?”

He hummed but otherwise ignored her, focusing instead on her shoulder, the brush and a stray lock of her hair that seemed determined to get in his way.

“Five.” she demanded, starting to get mad, “What Plans?

He hummed again his teasing mood evaporating and frowned as the curl stubbornly sprung back refusing to do the decent thing and stay out of his way.

“FIVE!!” 

“Figure it out Vanya seriously.” he tutted his knowing eyes locking with hers again as the heat and something else began building back up between them. 

“You’re the only one in this house besides me with a working brain and I haven't been exactly subtle.” 

“I…” she blinked and stuttered unable to comprehend. “What?”

Sighing he dropped all pretenses and hopes of finishing his math and placed the brush and ink carefully on his nightstand.

“Don’t you know Vanya?” 

“Haven’t you realized it yet?” He tugged on her shoulders and positioned her body so they were facing each other her hips still caged between his knees.

“Everything I’ve done since we’ve been back here. Everything I’ve ever done since the very beginning has been for you.”

She looked at him with wide uncomprehending eyes and he let a self-deprecating smirk settle on his face.

“Don’t you get it yet?” leaning forward he let the palms of his hands rest on either side of her head then ran the tip of his nose along hers

“You belong to me.” he breathed his lips inches from hers his breath ghosting over them.

“And I.”

“Have always.”

“Belonged to you.” 

He bit the bullet and sealed their lips together. Her hands came up around his neck and made fists in his shirt in a desperate bid to bring him closer. Smirking against her mouth in part triumph and part relief he maneuvered them so his chest was resting against hers and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. 

“Let me in Vanya,” he whispered persuasively dragging his lips across her cheek. 

“Open up.” he punctuated each word with another kiss to her cheek then her jaw and then her chin. 

“And.”  
“Let.”  
“Me.”  
“In.” 

He dragged his mouth back to hers and she gladly opened it, whimpering as his tongue traced her teeth then plunged into her mouth to battle with hers.

Mindlessly she let one of her hands trail up into his hair while the other traced a line across his shoulder where she grabbed and pulled whining when she realized her legs were still trapped between his knees and she couldn't bring his hips down to hers where she desperately wanted them.

She mewled out her displeasure as she tried to move her leg to let him know without words what she wanted. She pushed at his shoulders a bit until he moved back and stared at her with heated eyes.

“What?” he asked his voice rough and gravelly, as he tried to lean forward and capture her lips again. 

“What’s wrong?” Her already flushed face seemed to reach new heights as she jerked her leg again and that damnable knowing smirk bloomed across his face once more. 

“What is it Van-ya?” he asked as he skirted his finger-tips down her thigh. 

“What is it that has you so frustrated?”

“Hmm?”

“Is it this?” he asked His hand stopped for a second to tap at the underside of her knee as he sent it past, down to her ankle. 

“Or is it this?” He grabbed at the bottom of her foot and pulled a sly finger across the arch making her jump slightly. 

“Oh, I know.”

“It's this, isn’t it?” he adjusted himself so his knees no longer caged her but rested between her own and traced his hand back up her calf to her knee where he seized it and brought it up over his hip.

“Is this what has you so bothered? Hmm?” He slotted their bodies together and dragged his clothed erection against her uncovered center making sure that it bumped her clit on its way up. He snickered again as her eyes went impossibly wide and she let out a giant gasp followed by a breathy moan.

“Is this what you want?” He asked repeating the action. He watched her face as her eyes closed and she grabbed at his shoulders desperately. 

“You have to tell me. You have to let me know what you want Van-ya or I’ll stop.” Her eyes snapped up to his and her arms tightened around his shoulders as he began to lift himself off of her. 

“You have to tell me.”

“ I…..” she started her face a mix of desire, want, and embarrassment all rolled into one. 

“I want…..”

“You have to tell me.”

“I WANT YOU YOU ASSHOLE! Anyway and Every way I can have you! I just want you!” Angry now she slung her other leg up and around his hip and locked her ankles together behind him.

“And right now I want you in me, and so help me, I swear to every god and goddess out there if you stop I'll bring this whole damn house down around your ears and when people ask what happened I’ll make sure everyone knows it's because your a giant asshole and you…..”

“All you had to do was ask.” There was a massive blue flash as light filled the room for a split-second and she heard his clothes fall to the floor in some distant corner as he shoved his mouth against hers. 

“Show-off,” she mumbled between kisses and he moved his hand down her body between her legs to see if she was ready for him.

“You love it when I show off,” he mumbled then shoved a single digit inside of her scattering her thoughts again before she had a chance to retaliate. 

She mewled as his thumb went to her clit and circled it in small motions, moving one way and then the other as he watched for her reactions trying to find the right spot.

…..Oh….OH!!

Her eyes went wide and then closed as she made a strange keening sound and stars began to burst behind them. As she was coming back down to herself she felt him move and his…. 

“Oh Oh please,” she begged her legs still shaking as he began to move his finger forcing the heat and fire to start building again.

“Please what,” he demanded his voice gruff and adding another finger.

“Say it.” 

“Please, please...I want you inside of me now.”

“As you wish.” He whispered locking their eyes together as if trying to tell her something and then he replaced his fingers with something that was much bigger and she felt a sharp pain flair as he pushed inside. 

It was everything she had ever wanted. 

It was dirty 

It was messy 

And it was him. 

Finally, finally it was him. Through all the pain and misery. Despite the bullshit time travel escapades, the shitty handlers, the out of control powers, the apocalypse ...and... and Dad. They had somehow managed to come out the other side and wind up here together in his bed. She gasped as she felt him move harder inside of her and brought her hand up to thread her fingers through his hair. 

“Come back,” he demanded. His eyes sharp and his mouth set in a serious line. 

“Wherever you’ve gone come back.” He shoved his hips harder against her forcing the breath from her lungs as he somehow seemed to find a way to make himself go even deeper. 

“You’re not allowed to think of anything else during this but me.”  
“Just you and me and us.”  
“Nothing else matters.” He pulled her fingers from his hair and laced them together with his own. He buried his face in her neck running his tongue along the seam and she whimpered again tightening her legs around him while he continued to piston against her.

“Five!” she cried feeling herself fly toward that magical edge he’d shoved her off of earlier. It was just out of her reach and if she could just…

Five, please….I need….

He let go of one of her hands and then moved it back between them to the place where they were connected. She keened as he began to rub circles against her clit again and again. Come with me she begged urging his hips on with her own.

“Five please!”

“I want us…..together.”

“Please, I want.”......her words trailed off into a pleasure filled cry as she tumbled over that magical cliff again, this time dragging him with her.

Panting he buried his face further into her neck and mumbled something she couldn't understand as he finally let go and rode out the waves of euphoria and bliss that passed over him.

“Is it always going to be like this?” she asked later when they had calmed down the sweat drying on their bodies as he cuddled her close.

“Are we always going to…?”

“God I hope so.” He interrupted opening his eyes and pulling her further up against him. 

“You know this isn't going to be easy right. Gods know what the others will say and we still haven't even begun to decide what to do about Dad and...

“Vanya stop,” he demanded seriously propping himself up on his elbow so he could stare down into her face. 

“Do you really think I’d have started this if I didn't have a plan for it? It doesn't matter what the others think they can go hang for all I care.”

“And as for Dad..” His eyes darkened and his face bloomed into a dangerous smirk that made her toes curl and reminded her of who he had been and what he’d told her he'd done for all those years he'd been gone.

“Well, he’s not going to be an issue for too much longer.” 

“Now if you don't mind I can think of hundred different things I'd rather be doing with you right now.” His dark eyes turned playful and his smirk lightened.

“And fortunately for you, Dad and the others factor nowhere in any of my equations.” She squealed and giggled as he moved on top of her then grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it up over their heads.

He writes equations on her skin in long and loopy patterns that she could never hope to read or understand. And she knows she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
